


Kaleidoscope Sky

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Carnivals, F/M, Modern AU, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: A terrible day, an unexpected stop, and drifting closer together.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 34
Kudos: 127
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	Kaleidoscope Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesandcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandcake/gifts).



> Beesandcake asked for a day at an theme park/amusement park/carnival, etc… I hope you enjoy!

For the hundredth time that day, Brienne cursed her luck and closed her eyes; her only hope now was that her death would be swift and painless. Her knees were practically in her chest as she scrunched into the tiny passenger seat of the ridiculously expensive, ridiculously small sports car. 

Her boss’s sports car. 

Jaime Lannister’s sports car. 

That he was currently driving at top speed down country roads. A quick glance over showed a clenched jaw and a steely look in his eyes. Not a good day all around. 

It hadn’t started well, Brienne’s car had refused to start the one morning she had actually needed it to get to the damn conference. The bus had taken twice as long as her driving and she had nearly been late and that would have been bad enough but then Tywin Lanniser had made a surprise appearance. To say father and son did not get along was the understatement of the century and all day Brienne watched him cut into Jaime, a death by slow inches. The last speaker had barely finished when Jaime stalked from the auditorium, dragging Brienne along with him.

So now she was stuck in a car with an angry Jaime Lannister, trying to convince herself that she was not about to die in a fiery crash. It wasn’t working. 

The sun was setting as she noticed strange lights in the distance, the car slowed and she knew that Jaime had spotted them too. It was a weird multicolored glow reflecting into the sky and for a second, Brienne revised her belief on the existence of aliens. They crested the next rise and instead of a strange ship from outer space, the mysterious lights proved to be the top of a ferris wheel and a small carnival. 

Before she could make any comment, Jaime had pulled off the road into the field parking lot and was out of the car. Brienne wasn’t sure how she felt about this impromptu detour but her knees were certainly glad to stretch again. She ditched her blazer and followed Jaime up to the main ticket booth. He paid for both of them and they walked into the chaos. 

Jaime in his expensive suit looked instantly out of place but for the first time since glimpsing his father, his face lost the pinched look as he took in the sights. Brienne knew very well that there were two different Jaime Lannisters. One was the businessman, following in his father’s ruthless footsteps, take no prisoners all the way to the top. But then there was another Jaime, the compassionate man who did his best by his employees, was kind to small animals, and was desperate for approval. This was the second, the one she was glad to have in her life. 

They had known each other for years now. An entry level job at Lannister and Co. had morphed and evolved much like their relationship had. At first, she had thought of him as the cocky playboy, concerned with only himself. Then, they were friends. And now? Now she didn’t know what they were. Probably more than friends though neither of them would admit it. 

As she looked at him, staring at the amusements, Brienne poked at his shoulder. 

“Well come on then, are we just going to spend the evening looking at this place or have some fun?”

The grin that broke over Jaime’s face made her heart race. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the rides. 

“Bumper cars first! You’re going down, Wench.”

“I doubt that, Lannister. And don’t call me Wench!”

~*~

They rode the bumper cars, both of them getting creamed by a little boy zipping around the enclosure. Brienne chose the “House of Horrors” next but the only thing horrific was how cheesy it was; they laughed hysterically the whole ride, earning sideways looks from those around them.

Jaime’s competitive streak reappeared over at the games where Brienne beat him handily at the water jet game and received a tiny stuffed bear for her troubles. Jaime pouted and challenged her to a rematch. She would never admit that she let him win but seeing his face when he won and accepted his own tiny bear was worth the victory dance she was subjected to. 

The growl of Brienne’s stomach stopped Jaime’s dancing. 

“Food! We need food, Wench!”

Brienne fake scowled at him, though only for the wench remark. She was hungry. 

“Let's get corndogs,” he said, pointing at the nearby booth. “You have to do food-on-a-stick at a carnival. All the shows say so!”

Brienne pretended to humor him but to be honest, she didn’t have the heart to deny him when he was finally happy and they did smell amazing. Snacks in hand, they made their way to a bench on the Midway, content to observe the sugar-induced insanity around them. 

Jaime ate quickly, then sat quietly after he was finished, his face reflected the midway’s multicolored glow, heightening all the angles and shadows. 

“I wish we could have spent the day here instead.” Jaime reached into his pocket and took out a flask. Brienne gave him a look but didn’t refuse the offer of a drink. After dealing with his father, he deserved one. “I hate days like these, I hate having to be someone I’m not for the sake of my father, especially in front of people who deserve better.”

“You’re not him. And those who know you know you’re not him.” Jaime looked at her like he didn’t believe her. She couldn’t blame him. “Come on, let’s go ride the Ferris Wheel.”

They were quiet while waiting in line but Jaime turned to her as they settled in their seats. 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “For coming with me, for being you. You’re always the best part of my days.” 

She didn’t know what to say to that but felt a seismic shift as she stared into his warm eyes.

Something had moved, had changed between them. The path they were on now was new but felt very right. Their little cart began to move and Jaime took her hand in his and kissed it lightly and they grasped hands as they drifted upward in the kaleidoscope sky.


End file.
